Tales
by Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries
Summary: A group of One-Shots about Sonic and Co. Mostly based around the Sonic-X characters because that's the show I watched as a kid.


Post Date: Jul/3/18

Tales

Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries

* * *

 _Panic Attack - Tails_

* * *

They were done, they'd finished; Eggman's giant Fox-Hunter laid in a crumpled heap at Miles' feet and despite the supposed freedom of being released from its' lethal grip somehow he hadn't felt like he'd won.

Breathing heavily, his legs turned to jelly and he collapsed at the foot of the ruins with a choked sob. Adrenaline and a healthy dose of relief coursing through his veins.

The only problem however, was the throat tightening terror that still held him in it's solid grip. A heavy sense of dread settled down around him, making pins and needles shoot through his arms, legs, and tails as he shivered despite the sweltering summer heat.

He licked his lips dryly, wiping away a stray tear and some machine oil that had gotten into his fur during the fight.

"Deep breaths Tails, d-deep breaths,"

But every breath felt like an uphill battle, making him dizzy and very nauseous from the lack of air.

He clutched a paw to his chest, pulling desperately at the fur as it continued to get tighter and tighter and tighter, so tight in fact that he was unable to gasp out a single word, much less call for help.

Even as his vision blurred Miles could still see Sonic and Amy, the two hedgehogs were standing a few ways away, talking about something, seemingly searching for something and even though they were so close they didn't seem to see him. Why wouldn't they turn around? Couldn't they sense his distress?

His breathing took a nosedive as a wave of sudden anxiety washed over him and he could vaguely hear a sort of wheezing sob escape his throat and in a sense of some sort of depersonalization saw Amy's ear twitch before the thunderous rattle of pounding feet reached his overactive senses and brought him crashing back down into the hellish reality of _something's_ _ **wrong**_.

With shaky limbs Miles' tried to push himself up and away from the monster of a machine and towards his friends but only managed instead to stumble backwards and farther into the mechanical madness that was the ruins of his would-be murderer.

"Tails? Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic's loud voice drew him out of his bubble of panic and he looked up at his brother with tearful eyes.

He tried to speak, tried to tell his that something wasn't right, that every fiber of his being felt _off_ but nothing would come out, nothing but a quiet, choked wheezing.

"Tails?" Sonic looked down at his flushed face.

"What's wrong with him, Sonic?" Amy asked worriedly, she'd been violently pulled away from their previous spot a moment after mentioning hearing something strange coming from this direction. She leaned forwards, reaching out to touch the shaking fox but as soon as her hand made contact with his singed fur he stumbled back, jarring painfully into the metal shell of one of the robot's arms.

She drew back in shock, watching as one of her best friends shivered pitifully on the battlefield.

Sonic pulled her behind him, unsure if who exactly he was protecting. What if this wasn't really Miles? What if this was some robot Robotnik had planted at the scene of the fight before he could get to his baby brother?

The rattling breath of the body in from of him spoke otherwise. There was no way Robuttnik could create such a convincing robot which meant-

"Tails? Buddy, can you hear me?" He didn't try to grab him like Amy had, that obviously had the opposite effect they were trying to produce but he'd never really seen the fox so _scared_ before.

"Bro, bro I need you to breath slowly for me,"

But instead of slowing down his breath sped up.

Panicking, Sonic reached forwards, catching himself before he actually touched him however. He knew what was going on, it'd happened before, but usually at home, never on the field.

"Tails, Tails calm down!" But instead of calming down he tensed and fell jerkily away from his outstretched hand, letting out a silent scream as he cowered on the ground.

Where'd all the air gone? Where'd all the air gone? No matter how hard he breathed the valuable substance seemed to evade him. He gasped fast, faster and faster and faster but nothing would relieve the spiteful burning that coated his lungs and throat.

 _Was this what dying felt like?_

Vaguely over the rushing blood and thunder of his erratically beating heart he could hear someone call his name, his r _eal_ name, the one he never used because it brought back so many memories of pain and sorrow and _fear—_

He let out a choked sob.

"Miles?" Called Amy hesitantly, clutching the handle of her Piko Piko Hammer in a death grip. The baby fox kit in front of them was a crying, wheezing, breathless mess. "Please, breathe,"

But instead of doing as she told, he gasped, clawing at the fur around his chest and neck.

Sonic grabbed his baby brother's wrists to keep him from tearing out any more fur and with one last noiseless cry, Tails slumped over unconscious.

"Oh buddy…"

"Will... oh Sonic will he be okay?" Amy watched as the blue hedgehog bent down and picked up the small fox, carefully tucking him close to his chest and listening to the gentle _thump thump thump_ of his steady heartbeat.

"Yeah yeah, he just got himself a little worked up is all, don't worry 'bout it Aims,"

She looked down at the frail kit. "If you say so, just… gimmie a call when he wakes up okay?"

* * *

 **Follow, review and send in prompt/one-shot suggestions you want to read in the comments.**

 **Sorry this one is super short the next ones should be longer. Remember to review with a prompt and which characters it involves so I have something to write about.**

 **\- Ghost ReaperandWinter Cherries**


End file.
